Histoire à Thème
by T.Marusha
Summary: Plusieurs petites histoires  certaines très courtes , à thème. Pour le moment, 17 de prévus. AkuRoku.
1. Introduction

**Title :** Histoires à Thème  
**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix.  
**Pairing :** AkuRoku  
**Raiting/chapters : **Uniquement les T+/M seront précisés. 

A l'aide de Lisa, qui m'a donné plusieurs mots, je vais baser une histoire sur chacun de ceux-ci ; elles seront courtes, significatives ; parfois longue. Certaines auront un rapport avec Kingdom Hearts (358/2 DAYS en particulier, étant donné que les personnages principales seront Roxas et Axel), d'autres sortiront tout simplement de mon imagination.

* * *

Introduction

"**Roxas,** numéro XIII. Elu de la keyblade."  
Il n'avait que quize ans, possédait un physique d'enfant doux et innocent,  
de part ses grands yeux bleus pures, de ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et pourtant,  
il endossait la responsabilité d'un espoir. Quelque chose de fragile, d'inconnu une ouverture sur  
de nouvelles connaissances bien trop vastes pour être explicite.

"255. Cela fait 255 jours que je suis arrivé à l'Organisation."  
Combien de temps persédurera ces actions, bonnes, ou mauvaises ?

"Qu'est-ce que Kingdom Hearts ?"  
"Le coeur de tous les coeurs. Une fois complet, nous le serions, nous aussi."  
Ce but si étrange, et pourtant, nécessaire ?

"Seul ta keyblade peut récupérer des coeurs."  
Pourquoi avait-il été élu ? Pourquoi lui ?  
"Je dois savoir pourquoi j'ai été choisi."

* * *

Introduction tiré, bien sur, du jeu Kingdom Hearts 358/2 DAYS.  
Uniquement pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, bien que ça ne les avance pas tellement...  
Reviews ?


	2. Fatigue

**Raiting : **Tout public  
**Characters :** Axel, Roxas, Avalanche.  
**Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix.

Voici donc la première mini-histoire, n'ayant que pour mot "fatigue". Elle est portée sur une mission de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days... je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire : l'avalanche et la "fatigue" soudaine de Roxas n'ont rien en commun, mais j'aimais bien ce sans-coeur. Et puis, je n'aime pas Agrabah !

* * *

**FATIGUE**

Le jeune combattant pénétra dans une salle immensément grande, au plafond infini, frôlant les étoiles les murs n'étaient que des vitres, soutenu par des barres d'aciers d'une couleur d'étain, fraiche et intacte celles-ci donnaient une magnifique vue sur l'ensemble d'une galaxie étonnement proche, une douce lune irradiant de sa lumière Illusiopis. Ville où soleil n'existe pas. La pluie inondait constamment les rues, la brûlure d'un froid pourtant normal une noirceur perçait par une rare luminosité. Ses pas résonnaient au fil de son avancement, sentant un regard insistant se poser sur son maigre corps. Roxas n'avait que quinze ans, possédait un physique d'enfant un regard doux et bleuté, soutenu par un vide sentiment des cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur son crâne, des mèches retombant peu gracieusement sur son front dégagé. Et pourtant, l'attrait de son charme ne laissait personne dans l'ignorance.

"Aujourd'hui, tu partiras en mission avec Axel. Vous partirez à Twilight Town. Demyx a repéré un sans-coeur dont je ne souhaite que sa disparition."

Cette voix froide et sèche, si possessive et destructrice. Il tourna la tête vers son supérieur, avant, d'un signe de main, ouvrir une porte de brune noirâtre, intense dans sa profondeur pourtant inconnu. Une silhouette rassurante le rejoignit, auquel il adressa un fin et unique sourire. Un homme âgé sûrement d'une vingtaine d'années, qui émenait un regard absinthe magnifique, ainsi qu'une coiffure punk rouge vif. Malgré son apparance maigre, Axel était quelqu'un d'aisément musclé. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans cette matière visqueuse et glaciale, qui, pourtant, ouvrait des portes sur tant de monde... des mondes inconnus, des mondes à protéger, desquels ils fallaient irradier les présences ténébreuses, récupérer inlassablement des coeurs. Combattre.

"Rox. D'après le signalement, c'est une avalanche. Elle doit être vers la place de la Gare."

Son cadet ne répondit pas, mais avait parfaitement compris. Entre ses doigts, il fit apparaître une fine flamme orangée, qui vacillait tendrement au gré du léger vent. Twilight Town était une ville magnifique, attractive, et pourtant calme baignait d'un doux soleil apaisant, pour finir de magnifique soirée par un coucher de celui-ci admirable. Au centre-ville était concentré de nombreux petits bâtiments, des magasins attrayants, et une marchande de glace originale sa spécialité se trouvait être des glaces à l'eau de mer, mêlant l'amertume du sel à la douceur du sucre se répendant dans la bouche.

"Saix a bien fait de m'envoyer avec toi. L'avalanche semble craindre le feu... c'est si plaisant !"

"C'est tout ?" grogna Roxas, dont la flamme au creux de sa main venait de s'éteindre brusquement. Axel lui accorda un fin sourire, sous le regard bleuté du plus jeune.

"Les missions avec toi sont bien les meilleurs. C'est ce que tu voulais ?" taquina gentiment le punk, attrapant le poignet du jeune combattant, pour l'obliger à le suivre sous un pont, où passait couramment un seul et unique wagon.

"Je voulais juste la vérité."

"Hé bien, ça l'est. C'est là."

D'un geste violent et précis, Roxas se dégagea de l'emprise, et agrippa son arme du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avant d'entreprendre une légère avancée. Ses sens étaient au maximum, cherchant à repérer le moindre bruit, moindre mouvement. Assis en retrait, Axel se plaisait à observer son camarade faire. Ces entraînements étaient bon, pour le débutant pourtant vif et agile au combat.

"Axel... ça..."

Le blond recula d'un pas, et lâcha sa keyblade au sol, celle-ci se volatilisant dans un éclat de lumière. Inquiet, l'aîné fronça les sourcils, avant de se ruer avec angoisse sur celui-ci, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

"Ça tourne," expliqua-t-il, courbé en deux. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, comme un stress soudain qui venait de l'envahir. Axel se mordit la lèvre, et promena un instant son regard absinthe vers le ciel dégagé.

"Je m'occupe du sans-coeur. Reste à distance," murmura-t-il en invoquant dans une nuée de flammes orange, ses deux armes chétifs ses chakrams, joliement dessiné de piques, formant un disque coloré de rouge et de blanc.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, effondré sur le sol, il découvrit un jeune garçon, âgé de quinze ans, inerte. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, mais son coeur battait toujours. Délicatement, tel un objet fragile, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, ce corps brûlant pourtant si faible. Xion avait pris le dessus.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Il se termine assez rapidement, je le reconnais, mais je suis de loin à l'aise avec les combats, donc j'ai sauté ce passage. Et puis il n'était pas important (si?). Par rapport à Xion, ce qu'elle vient faire ici, pour ceux qui n'y ont jamais joué, je n'en dirais pas plus. Juste que je ne l'aime vraiment pas, ce personnage ! (mais c'est pas à cause de ça que j'en fais le rôle de la méchante, hein.) J'aimerais savoir quel est votre personnage préféré ? Moi, Riku et Axel. J'arrive pas à les départager, ils sont magnifiques tous les deux.  
Et "absinthe" est une nuance de vert, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce mot, puis je trouve que ça se rapprochait des yeux d'Axel. Ou pas. Enfin, je vous laisse juger ! Et l'Avalanche c'est un sans-coeur de type aérien, tout blanc, qui vole. C'est un oiseau quoi, mais tout blanc, qui vous jète des boules de neige dessus. Merry Chrismas!  
Reviews ?


	3. Obscurité

**Raiting : **Tout public  
**Characters :** Riku, Sora  
**Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix.

Et voilà une petite histoire trop mignonne, avec mon couple favoris numéro 2 ! Pour les homophobes c'est out.  
Ensuite, l'histoire peut sembler ne pas avoir de rapport avec le titre, ok. J'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire cela. Mais c'est pas grave parce que la fin colle quand même.

* * *

**OBSCURITE**

Sora avait pourtant longuement hésité avant d'oser quitter le bâtiment dans lequel il vivait avec ses deux jeunes parents. Assis devant son miroir, son regard azur intense s'y reflétait, alors qu'il observait avec désespoir ses cheveux châtains. Des mèches allaient de ci, de là, sans but précis certaines formés une frange, qui lui retombait jusqu'au nez, laissant distraitement apparaître ses yeux bleus. Son visage, bien trop enfantin, faisait oublier à certaines personnes son âge il avait tout juste quinze ans, et se comportait comme une fille contre des cheveux bien trop rebelles, malgré le charme que ceux-ci lui donnaient. Désormais, c'était trop tard il était dans la rue, cette même coupe qui plaisait temps à sa jeune amie irradiant de son crâne. Il marchait vaguement sur le bord du trottoir, en semi-équilibre, sursautant lorsqu'une voiture venait à passer à toute vitesse. Que se passerait-il, s'il tombait à un de ses moments là ? Il frissonna. Non, valait mieux ne pas y penser. Parfois, son esprit vagabondé un peu trop loin, rarement dans des pensées aussi moroses. Comment pouvait-il ? La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à présent, oui après moults aventures, il avait enfin retrouvé ses deux compères de toujours, Riku et Kairi, avec qui il grandissait pleinement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ensemble, ils allaient chaque jour au lycée, passaient leur week-end à sortir, accompagnant même parfois Kairi dans des magasins spécifiquement féminin – au sourire amusé des vendeuses devant leur gêne –. Mais aujourd'hui, exceptionellement, il se retrouverait _enfin_ seul avec Riku. Ce garçon si mystérieux, et glacial et pourtant, au fond, un ami sans faille. Son corps était beaucoup plus musclé que celui de Sora, maigre et frêle son regard resplendissant pouvait être d'une jolie couleur émeuraude, comme d'un bleu turquoise, affaiblit d'un brin de pâleur. Ce qui étonnait le plus chez ce garçon déjà si magnifique, était ses longs cheveux platine, frôlant la blancheur extrême et pourtant, une douceur étrange, agréable au toucher. Comme si cette couleur était naturelle. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant au jeune garçon. De sorte qu'il n'avait vu le temps passer, et se retrouva rapidement – sûrement trop rapidement – devant la maison de celui-ci. D'où lui venait cette anxiété soudaine ? Une contraction dérangeante en bas du ventre. Il frissonna, et respira longuement, avant de donner trois coups réguliers contre la porte de bois présenté devant lui, et ne fut pas surpris de la rapidité à ce que Riku ne vienne lui ouvrir.

"Entre," murmura l'adolescent, alors qu'il lui attrapait timidement la main. Sora se mordit la lèvre, et s'éxécuta, enthousiasme de voir le garçon, malgré ce brin d'effaierement qui venait le titiller. Il sursauta en sentant des bras l'envelopper tendrement contre un corps chaud, et... il ferma les yeux, pris d'un vertige d'une sensation d'apaisement, et lui rendit ce geste, passant ses mains sur les omoplates de son jeune ami.

"Ma mère n'est pas à la maison," lâcha le garçon aux longs cheveux d'argent, recula misérablement d'un pas sous la surprise, Sora fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un rapide regard dans le hall, qui était joliement décoré par des tableaux, des photos des cadres raccordés aux meubles de bois vernis, donc un mur d'une couleur beige. Son regard était posé sur une photo de son ami plusieurs années auparavant, dont les cheveux plutôt courts lui arrivait au niveau de la machoire. Il sursauta en sentant une présence se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à sentir le visage de Riku se blottir dans son cou, des mains discrètes et timides se poser sur son ventre brusquement contracté.

"R... Riku ?"

Une chaleur envahit avec gêne son corps, ses joues brûlantes et rougies par l'émotion nouvelle qui le parcourait. Ses mains tripotèrent vaguement le bas de son T-shirt, alors que ses lèvres, dessinées d'une magnifique courbe, caressaient délicatement son cou hérissait de frissons. Il ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

"A... arrête..."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Sora soupira. De soulagement. Ce corps si compact, agréable, chaud... venait de le libérer. Il se retourna vers son ami, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

"Riku..."

"Je suis désolé."

Doucement, Sora fit parcourir sa main droite sur la joue de celui-ci, glissant dans son cou, suivant son ascension sur son torse.

"Pourquoi..."

Il arrêta sa main au niveau de ses côtes, et releva la tête vers le plus âgé, dont les joues s'étaient teintes d'une couleur écarlate.

"Je t'aime, Sora."

Il avait dit cela d'une manière si calme, si douce, si préparée. Sans hésitation. Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Riku, tandis que Sora restait abattu sous la surprise. Dans ses yeux, des larmes brillèrent.

"R... Riku... je..."

Il ferma les yeux. Alors c'était ainsi que cela devait se dérouler ? Ils se voyaient uniquement tous les deux, pour faire ressortir à jour leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre ? Riku était-il sincère ? Etait-ce cela, cette profonde angoisse qui l'avait saisie ? Depuis combien de temps se mentait-il à lui-même ? Il l'observa un instant, constatant sur son visage une lueur d'espoir, mélangé à la peur d'une erreur comise. Lentement, il glissa ses mains dans la nuque de son ami, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds. Leur regard ne se croisièrent qu'un millième de seconde, avant qu'il se ferme les yeux, pour, tendrement, déposer des lèvres légèrement humide sur les siennes. Celler des paroles par un doux baiser. Riku ne tarda pas à amplifier leur baiser, glissant furtivement sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami, les léchant avec envie. Sora entrouvrit timidement la bouche, sentant un muscle chaud s'introduire, et, doucement, rencontrer le sien.

_Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi dans l'obscurité ? Combien d'années d'amour pure et sincère avaient-ils manqués ensembles ? Qu'importe. Profiter de ce moment présent._


	4. Jalousie

**Title :** Histoires à Thème  
**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix.  
**Pairing :** AkuRoku  
**Raiting/chapters : **Uniquement les T+/M seront précisés.

Je suis déçue ! J'avais énormément d'inspiration, et, au final, je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite, à part du tout début. C'est une histoire jonglée, ceux qui connaissent Kingdom Hearts comprendront sans aucun doute que je fais un rapport sur une précédente amitié entre "Lea" et "Isa", ou plutôt "Axel" et "Saix". En quelques sortes, Axel est Lea, Saix et Isa, mais dans un autre temps... (Axel et Saix sont les similis respectifs de Lea et Isa). Lea se prononce "Li" et Isa "Issa". Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est bref...

**JALOUSIE**

Une ruelle désertée, envahit par l'obscurité d'une nuit infinie. Illusiopolis. Axel, ce jeune punk aux cheveux écarlates, extravagant par des piques maintenus par un soin exceptionnel, frôlait les murs de pierres abîmées par le temps, par la pluie incessante. Le bruit de sa veste de cuir, noire et longue, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ses fesses, frottant contre la paroi, y accordant une légère éraflure. Son regard absinthe se faisant lentement envahir par la nébulosité accrue.

Lea allait bientôt atteindre son but, malgré la profonde quiétude qui l'avait saisi. Sa main gauche était glissée dans un gilet orange vif, éteint par l'absence de lumière. La gauche jouait maladroitement à faire courir ses doigts sur le mur. Malgré l'angoisse brusquée, profonde et amère, il n'interrompit pas ses pas. Un goût désagréable imprégnait sa bouche, lui créant une douce nausée.

Axel s'arrêta sous un lampadaire dont la lumière chancelante éclairait vastement l'endroit. Sous le poids de l'eau, sa coiffure punk retombait légèrement, à son désagrément. Il posa son dos contre le mur rugueux, s'ensuivit de son crâne, et ferma les yeux.

Isa passa lentement une main dans sa chevelure d'un bleu saphir excessivement prononcé. Ils étaient tirés vers l'arrière, formant un amat de pique discret. Vêtu d'une veste en raccord avec la couleur de ses cheveux, celle-ci formait un col roulé, lui tenant bien trop chaud. Son regard bleuté se posa timidement sur le garçon qui venait d'arriver, ses joues doucement prenant une couleur pourpre. Lea se mordit timidement la lèvre. "Lea...", souffla le plus âgé, alors que, tendrement, leurs mains se joignirent, dans un contact si doux, si émouvant, que Isa ressentit un frisson dans l'entièreté de son corps.

"Regarde-moi." Axel ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, sûrement bien trop effrayé par ce regard ambré imposant et effrayant. Ce contact si sincère qu'ils avaient en ce moment même ne faisait qu'accroître une gêne instable. "Axel... que préfères-tu ? Une amitié factice... ou une amitié bien réelle ? Du moins... " Le punk déglutit, et ferma un instant les yeux, lâchant les mains brûlantes de l'homme en face de lui. "Nous n'avons plus à parler d'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?" Un sourire éclaira le visage de Saix. Une chose unique et rarissime.

Son regard d'un absinthe révolu brillait avec intensité. "Tu m'avais manqué, Isa. Affreusement man-" Il fut interrompu dans une pression dans le bas de son dos, avant de sentir des bras l'envelopper chaleureusement. Tendrement, il étreignit cet ami qui lui était si cher, si important à ses yeux. A son cœur. Il ressentait sa chaleur contre lui, malgré le froid envahissant d'Illusiopolis. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Comment avait-il pu survivre sans sa présence pendant autant de temps ? Il plongea son regard vert dans celui de son aîné, qui lui répondit d'un doux sourire.

"Lea. Te souviens-tu ? Combien d'années avions-nous passés ensembles ?"

Isa ne pouvait qu'apprécier le regard doux que Lea lui portait, intense et si profond. Doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle, brûlant contre sa peau. "Lea..." Le jeune punk ferma les yeux, son corps brusquement contracté sous les sensations d'un tel rapprochement. Il obligea, dans une légère pression, à son ami de basculer vers lui, atteignant ses lèvres dans un doux frôlement, avant de les entrouvrir pour accentuer ce baiser, ce premier baiser. Isa ne le repoussait pas. Il ne le repousserait pas.

Axel ne lui accorda qu'un sourire significatif. Comment aurait-il pu oublier celui qui lui avait infligé tant de souvenirs ? Ce jeune garçon n'en était plus qu'un, lui aussi. Dans tous les cas, il ne désirait pas continuer le vécu de Lea, il ne le pouvait pas. "Je suis désolé," lâcha le punk avec un doux sourire. Saix ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard ferme d'Axel le fit rapidement s'interrompre dans un froncement de sourire. "Qui aurait cru que toi, tu t'attacherais autant à un gamin. Tu me déçois. Mais n'y tiens pas trop." Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus s'éloigna d'un pas sur, abandonnant un garçon semi-souriant, semi-inquiet. Il ne suivrait pas l'héritage de tant de doux et agréables souvenirs le poursuivre. Il souhaitait se créer le sien...


	5. Déclin

**Raiting : **Tout public  
**Characters :** Reno et Cloud.  
**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy - Crisis Core, Square Enix

D'une inspiration soudaine...

* * *

31 Décembre. Shin-ra, Secteur 8 : LOVELESS

« Plus que quelques minutes pour clôturer la fin d'une longue année, en espérant que celle à venir nous apporte ce que nous attendions tous, » souffla une femme, recroquevillé contre un mur, emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine, abîmé par le mauvais temps, sali par la poussière que dégageait l'air, le sol.

« Qu'espère-tu ? » railla une voix moqueuse. « Devenir riche, parce que notre terre vient de finir sa rotation autour du Soleil ? »

Cloud soupira, et détourna la tête de cette conversation futile, ignorant les paroles hurlées par la femme énervée. Comme en geste de soutien, il s'était obligé à venir dans ce secteur, apprécier la compagnie de gens solitaires et réclamant de l'aide, contre cette pauvreté qui les avait saisit. Zack lui avait promis qu'il le rejoindrait. Zack... son cœur se resserra en pensant au SOLDAT, à ce héros, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver moindre vie humaine. Un être magnifique, qui méritait tout le respect du monde.

« Hé, petit. »

Il leva des yeux bleus, imprégnaient de mako, vers un vieil homme tremblant. Son crâne chauve, son visage ridé, presque décomposé. La maigreur était impressionnante chez les rescapés, presque effrayante. En signe de respect, le garçon se releva, et attendit une suite aux paroles de l'homme.

« Y'a un gars qui cherche à te voir, là-bas. Il ne m'a pas l'air net. En cas de problème, hurle, » chevrota-t-il, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour maintenir un équilibre dérangeant. Cloud hocha la tête, murmurant un remerciement timide, et accorda un dernier regard à la femme, qui, dépité, ravalait sa fierté en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années cherchait à la réconforter, l'enveloppant dans sa veste de cuir. Ce soir-là, ils étaient nombreux à se soutenir, priant ensemble pour que ce calvaire démoniaque cesse enfin. Parcouru d'un frisson, le jeune garçon s'empressa de s'éloigner de ce lieu sinistre, pour prendre une petite ruelle, précédemment indiquée par l'homme âgé. Scrutant dans l'obscurité, il ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette robuste se retourner vers lui. Il cligna des yeux.

« Reno ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, observant derrière lui que personne ne l'avait suivi ; lorsqu'il en fut soulagé, il se précipita vers l'homme, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, l'attendait.

« Que... idiot ! Et si ils te voient ? »

Le silence fut sa réponse, s'ensuivit d'un bras qui entoura tendrement sa taille. Cloud tressaillit à ce contact soudain, mais ne répliqua pas, immobile. Des doigts se mêlèrent avec tendresse aux siens, gelés et engourdis par le froid amer.

« Reno... que... »

Le turk amplifia cette douce emprise par un léger mouvement du bras, attirant le blond au plus proche de son corps, émanant une chaleur rassurante, exquise... se blottissant ainsi contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les vêtements épais de Cloud.

« Ne... ne dis rien, » supplia d'une voix tremblante le garçon, relevant un regard émeraude, reflétant une douleur presque insupportable. Le blond observa distraitement que le jeune homme à ses côtés étaient à peine plus petit que lui, frissonnant par le froid dévorant.

« Où est Zack ? » demanda sèchement Cloud, son ton laissant exprimer une certaine menace, mêlé à une profonde inquiétude.

« Il ne viendra pas. Cloud... »

Le concerné sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il aperçut une larme rouler le long de la joue du Turk, tandis que son menton tremblait, tel un enfant.

« Laisse-moi profiter... juste de ces derniers instants avec toi... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Non... Reno, ne fais pas- »

Des lèvres chaudes et agréablement humides interrompirent ses paroles, qui fondirent dans un gémissement plaintif et inquiet : et pourtant, Reno ne lâcha pas prise, gardant fermement sa proie au creux de ses bras, s'accrocha dignement à lui. Cloud ferma les yeux, se laissant prendre dans un engourdissement chaleureux et apaisant, savourant cette convoitise secrètement désirée. Contre lui, il pouvait sentir les tremblements intenses du jeune homme, accompagné de son désir d'apprentissage, de découverte. Lentement, il entrouvrit la bouche, pour laisser une langue timide s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres violacées par le froid, rejoignant la sienne ; se découvrant avec une ardeur passionnelle, dansant ensemble dans un baiser brûlant et langoureux. Une conscience envolée qui, rapidement, lui titilla l'esprit : pourquoi ?

« Re... Reno... »

Il glissa ses mains sur les joues humidifiés de larmes, rougies par l'intensité de ce baiser inattendu, obligeant le Turk à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Furtivement, il glissa une main dans la chevelure écarlate de celui-ci, émoustillé de l'évènement qui venait tout juste de se produire. N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis ?

« Bonne année, Cloud, » souffla-t-il en essuyant vaguement son regard, ébranlé par la souffrance d'un lourd secret. Scellant une dernière fois leur lèvre, Cloud n'eut le temps d'entendre un déclic, que l'avenue Loveless explosa dans un bruit assourdissant.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les ruines sanglantes, les corps ébranlés, la poussière accumulée sur la surface désertée. Des flammes orangées dévoraient dans un grésillement désagréablement la chaire humaine, le bois des abris, les couvertures laineuses et précédemment, douces. Une odeur entêtante s'élevait dans l'air. Dans l'obscurité du ciel, des flashs s'illuminaient, explosant dans un millier de saveurs colorés. Minuit avait sonné.

* * *

Oh, pardon mes deux chéris ! Je les aime tellement. Ce n'est pas ma préférée, mais disons que le dernier paragraphe, je l'aime particulièrement... Lors de la présentation de l'état des lieux. Bon, nous n'y sommes pas encore, à la bonne année. Oh, bien sur, cette histoire se passe en temps de guerre, vous l'auriez compris. Je souhaitais en faire une histoire, mais je bloque... donc j'ai fait une tournure assez... bref. Les rescapés, à la base, c'était des gens relâchés vivants de camp de torture ; dans mon idée de base, ils ne les tuaient pas, mais les laisser bien amochés, limite à peine en état de vivre. Dans ces moments-là, la plupart mourraient, surtout en hiver. Mais bon, je n'ai pas pu le mettre en route... peut-être un jour ? En tout cas, il y aura peut-être une suite (donc avec Zack, vous vous en doutez... nan mais ils vont pas renaître alors qu'ils sont sous formes de rôti.. faim...), je pense, ça pourrait être pas mal... et douloureux. Hum.. Oh, et pour m'faire pardonner le décès de ces deux amours trop mignons, j'ferais une autre OS. D'humeur bavarde ce soir ;)

**Review ? (: **


	6. Fugitif

**Raiting : **Tout public  
**Characters :** Axel et Roxas  
**Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix

...

* * *

22ème jour.  
Maman m'a conseillée de tenir un journal intime, même si je n'ai pas grand chose à écrire. Pour éviter de m'ennuyer... Aujourd'hui, la guerre continue, la hiérarchie qui s'installe s'amplifie au fil des jours. Revenons-nous en au Moyen Âge, où deux royaumes sont opposés ? Papa est parti avec une cinquantaine de personne pour protester durement, il n'est toujours pas revenu.

27ème jour.  
Je ne peux plus sortir. Maman va très mal. Papa n'est pas revenu. Il ne reviendra pas. Axel me manque. J'espère qu'il va bien... je me demande ce qu'il fait, en ce moment. D'après des sources, tout n'est pas rose du côté Sud. Pour le moment, nous, c'est plutôt calme.

35ème jour.  
Je ne sais pas quelle maladie lui prend, ni quel désastre s'abat sur nous. J'ai voulu demander de l'aide à la voisine, mais elle n'était pas là. Son jardin semble dévasté. Seigneur, quand est-ce que cela prendra fin ?

43ème jour.  
Elle ne parle plus, elle ne regarde que le vague. Elle refuse de s'alimenter. Son visage est maigre, horriblement maigre. Elle perd ses cheveux. Maman va mourir, je le sais. Elle m'a oublié dans sa folie. Papa, lui, ne reviendra plus jamais.

56ème jour.  
J'ai décidé de sortir dehors, puisqu'il fait une nuit sans lune. Il faut que je revois Axel, au prix de ma vie. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Maman est décédée dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être à son chevet pour lui dire Adieu, elle ne me reconnaissait plus. Je ne comprends même pas l'origine de cette guerre, tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'île est divisé en deux. Ça fait penser à Berlin. Les gens sont devenus fous, la frontière des deux royaumes est protégée à haut niveau par ceux du Sud. Sorties et entrées sont strictement interdites. Fusillés ce qui oseront protester ! Que sommes-nous devenus ? Des monstres ? Des Soldats ennemis ont pénétré l'enceinte, je le sais, car la voisine m'a expliquée. Beaucoup de morts inutiles. Beaucoup trop. Il y a eu des faits prisonniers. Et si je m'y rendais, pour avoir une chance de revoir Axel ? Peut-être se seront mes derniers écrits, mais je veux mourir en ayant vu une dernière fois l'homme que j'aime.

Roxas S.

57ème jour.  
L'effleurement du vent dans ses cheveux d'une jolie couleur blonde l'apaisait avec efficacité. Un souffle frais, en ce mois torride d'août, ne pouvait être de refus. Il ouvrit les yeux vers le ciel de jais, berçait de ses milliers d'étoiles invisibles en cette nuit de nouvelle lune. Une obscurité absolue semblait s'être effondré sur l'île en guerre, permettant une sortie dans les rues sans crainte. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de passer la frontière sans que les gardes s'en aperçoivent ? Une chance infime. Sûrement même un espoir inutile. De son regard bleuté, il guettait amèrement les allées et venues des soldats, habillés de leurs vêtements sombres et sûrement bien trop chaud pour ce mois d'été. De la lumière d'un lampadaire au loin – la plupart étant éteint –, un reflet luisait sur le canon d'une arme soutenue par une poignée incertaine. Roxas laissa échapper un long soupir entre ses lèvres, sûrement traitre. Un des gardes se retourna vers sa direction, duquel il croisa un instant le regard. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa retomber en arrière, sur les fesses, avant d'entendre un bruit de pas précipité.

« Petit, ça v-... »

Roxas le contempla un instant, ayant replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Le soldat semblait plutôt jeune, et presque intimidé. Son regard émeraude le laissa un instant silencieux, avant d'articuler avec sûreté :

« Faut que vous m'laissiez passer. Question de vie ou d'mort. »

Des paroles sèches et directes, qui firent frissonner le garçon. La peur lui faisait-elle perdre la notion du respect ?

« Le passage est interdit. Retourne auprès de tes parents. »

Roxas resta un moment muet, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il pourrait leur donner. Un passage pourrait s'offrir à lui s'il leur disait qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté, mais les risques, en échange, seraient énormes : insensible, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer sur le champ. Ces soldats là ne vivaient que pour leur travail, et n'apparaissaient avoir aucune once de pitié...

« Ils sont de l'autre côté. Les soldats ennemis les ont capt- »

Un contact froid au niveau de sa tempe l'obligea à s'interrompre.

« Tu dégages, petit. Cherches pas. »

Violemment, Roxas repoussa l'arme, se relevant dans un geste qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre : craignant un rispotage mortel de la part du soldat, il rua s'abriter derrière le garde plus jeune, essuya vaguement une larme qui avait coulée le long de sa joue. Il DEVAIT le revoir !

« Qu'en avez-vous à faire, que j'aille de l'autre côté ? » hurla-t-il en s'accrochant au pan de la veste de l'homme, qui resta en protection devant le fugitif. « Tout ce que je risque, c'est d'y mourir, ou de me faire capturer ! Alors laissez-moi passer, bordel ! »

« Les ordres sont les ordres, » murmura-t-il en se retournant, faisant face à Roxas, dont les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur ses joues rougies. Une main affectueuse, et gantée, se glissa dans le pèle-mêle de ses mèches blonde.

« J'peux vous faire changer d'avis, » grogna Roxas, son visage brutalement changé d'un rictus boudeur. Il entendit brièvement un râle de la part de l'homme menaçant, avant que des pas ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il s'était éloigné, retournant ainsi à son poste. Grave et silencieux, celui au regard émeraude ne prononça moindre parole, inquiet.

« Très bien, » lâcha Roxas, brûlant d'une haine incomparable. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée, de la sortie, qu'importe, et s'arrêta. Si l'entière frontière avait été protégé par des montagnes de barbelés s'entremêlant, où pendait des morts, victimes d'avoir voulu fuir, quelques passages n'avaient pas encore été protégés. Pour le plaisir de tuer de sang froid ?

« Fais le dégager, ou j'm'en charge, » claqua une voix grave et menaçante, qui lui provoqua une montée de frisson le long de son échine. Dans un regard échangé avec le gentil garde (...), il hocha docilement la tête, avant de fuir à toute jambe. Ignorant les hurlements, ignorant le coup de feu cinglant, ignorant les vociférations. Sens inverse. Le voilà désormais dans le long chemin, séparant le Sud du Nord. Stoppant sa course à mi-chemin, il glissa ses doigts sur le parpaing accrochant sa peau, tâtonnant le mur dans l'obscurité la plus totale, jusqu'à ce que sa main cogne le vide. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reconnut sans mal ce lieu auquel il était tant habitué. Son cœur s'emplit d'espoir, alors qu'il parcourait d'un pas tremblant et rapide les courtes ruelles, créant un labyrinthe par leur nombre.

« 1D, 2G, 1D, 1G... »

Inlassablement, il répétait ces paroles, se brûlant les doigts contre la dureté du mur. Il continua ses pas, trébuchant sur des racines et pierres noyaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Des odeurs d'herbes coupées montèrent soudainement à ses narines, envahissantes et désagréables, mêlés à une fine pellicule de poussière, agrémentant l'air. Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris de ce changement brutal et soudain. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à s'habituer au noir insoluble, percevant vaguement des formes inidentifiables. La rue avait été détruite ? Cela semblait si récent...

« Axel ? » appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante, observant circulairement les lieux, avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi son ami serait-il ici, de toute façon ? Ils ne s'y rejoignaient que lorsque le passage était libéré. Frissonnant, il accéléra le pas, troublé de sa découverte. L'étang était-il lui aussi désormais sous les décombres ?

« Axel ! » hurla-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet. Sa voix résonna avec déchirement contre les murs ébranlés, atteignant le ciel dans un éclat de douleur. N'y tenant plus, sans crainte de perdre l'équilibre, il s'éloigna dans un pas de course tanguant vers la demeure de son ami, bien trop près de ce lieu dévasté. Retenant ses larmes, la respiration amère, il remonta le long de la ruelle, pour atteindre une grande rue, habituellement illuminée de douces lumières. Son regard se fixa sur deux silhouettes en mouvement, le regard écarquillé, pétrifié.

« Il est là ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'enfuit dans une course rapide, le sang remontant lourdement dans ses tempes, battant avec violence. Il n'échapperait pas une seconde fois, il le savait.

« AXEEL ! » hurla-t-il, apercevant la façade orangée d'une maison, illuminée par la douceur d'une bougie. Vacillante et tamisée. Il se rua sans attendre sur la porte, l'ouvrant dans une brutalité qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Pourtant, des bras musclés, chauds, le rattrapèrent de justesse. Il leva un regard bouillant de larmes vers l'homme auprès duquel il se trouvait. Enfin. Il n'attendit pas pour l'étreindre avec hargne, respirant l'odeur de sa peau nue.

« Je... »

« Ils arrivent ! » gémit-il douloureusement, se séparant avec désespoir de l'homme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, refusant d'attirer des ennuis au punk, une main brutale le retînt.

« Qui ? »

Cette voix, sensuelle et douce... Roxas secoua la tête.

« Lâche-moi, Axel ! Je... voulais juste... te voir une dernière fois. »

« Idiot, toi et la discrétion... Vas te cacher dans la salle de bain, je m'en occupe, » murmura-t-il d'une voix bien trop calme, presque moqueuse. Le fugitif se mordit la lèvre, mais rapidement, il comprit qu'Axel avait la situation en main. Mais comment ?... la porte s'ouvrit en volée, obligeant Roxas à courir se réfugier dans la cuisine, lieu le plus proche. Le cœur battant, il n'entendait que des bribes de conversations, menaçantes et désolées. Recroquevillés contre le comptoir, il veillait à toujours pouvoir entendre la voix de la personne qu'il aimait, de la personne pour laquelle il aurait pu si facilement sacrifier sa vie. Des secondes qui paraissaient interminables. Le loquet d'une porte.

« Rox' ? »

Il resta immobile, dans sa douleur, dans la peur dévorante qui ne le quittait plus.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, brûlant de larmes, contemplant avec timidité le visage fin de son ami. Deux longues mèches écarlates lui retombaient sur le visage, tandis que le reste de sa chevelure était tiré en arrière. Son regard émeraude, souligné de deux petits tatouages violets en forme de triangle, l'attirait indéfiniment.

« P'pa et maman sont morts. J'me suis dis, à quoi bon. Je... j'préférais mourir en ayant l'occasion de t'avoir revu que vivre sans toi. »

« Tu oses penser à des choses pareilles ? Egoïste ! Crois-tu que ça m'aurait plu de te savoir mort ? » siffla Axel, le regard brûlant. Roxas se mordit la lèvre, et, timidement, se releva pour enlacer le corps dénudé de son ami, avant d'exploser en larmes. Larmes de peur, de tristesse, mais surtout, des larmes de joies.

1er jour.  
Axel, Roxas.

_...Fin ?_

* * *

Un tout autre style... même l'écriture. Sûrement moins bien, c'est plutôt maladroit. Sûrement car je me suis plutôt mise à la place de Roxas pour écrire... je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'avais les idées mais... formuler les phrases, c'est autre chose.

Review ?


	7. Surprise !

**Raiting : **Tout public  
**Characters :** Cloud, Zack  
**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy, Square Enix.

Là c'est vraiment un petit truc mais j'aime bien la fin xD Pas génial, mais bon.

* * *

Ses traits, habituellement sincères et doux, étaient tirés par l'anxiété, son regard azuré, brillant avec intensité, se portant sur le couple devant lui. La femme semblait avoir dans les cinquante ans, son visage aminci par l'âge, mais ses yeux noisettes avaient conservé leur pétillement ; ses cheveux, légèrement grisonnants, lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules. L'homme, plutôt sec, semblait plus âgé, une légère calvitie entamant le haut de son front dégarni. Son regard était d'un gris sombre, tandis que ses joues étaient excessivement creusées. Cloud resta un long moment silencieux, les observant avec curiosité, peu rassuré par la présence de ses deux seniors dans la maison de Zack.

« Euh... tu es un ami de Zack ? » s'osa alors la femme d'une voix étonnement douce, qui laissa surpris le garçon. Un léger ton presque enfantin, frôlant la timidité...

« Oui... »

« Et il te laisse tout seul accueillir des invités ! » s'offusqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin, que lui rendit Cloud, un soulagement dégageant sa poitrine.

« Il est à la douche, je vais aller le chercher... »

« Laisse-le donc se laver ! Allons-nous asseoir. »

Comme habitué, elle se dirigea d'un pas boitillant vers le canapé de cuir d'une jolie couleur de jais, une petite merveilleuse acquise récemment. Son mari – semblait-il qu'il l'était – la rejoignit alors, n'ayant prononcé moindre paroles depuis leur arrivé en ces lieux. Qui étaient-ils ? Déjà, ils semblaient connaître la maison...

« Zack a fait une belle acquisition, tiens ! Pourtant, le SOLDAT ne paie pas autant que ça, si ? » demanda distraitement la femme, caressant du bout de ses doigts maigre la surface froide.

« Euh... c'était d'occ- »

« Mon chocobooooo ? Ramène tes jolies fesses en haut s'teuplé ! » s'exclama une voix, que le couple n'eut de mal à identifier. Cloud ignora leur regard interrogateur, une chaleur envahissante empourprant ses joues, tandis qu'il se levait brutalement pour répondre à la demande de son ami. Malgré les protestations choquées de la part de l'homme – dont il entendait enfin la voix, rugueuse -, il se rua dans les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter net. Un sourire aux lèvres, une bouille au regard bleu ciel resplendissant, accompagné d'une chevelure de jais, écrasé sous le poids de l'eau, son corps était dissimulé derrière la porte. Cloud soupira.

« Y'a deux personnes, en bas. J'sais pas c'est qui... ils paraissent plutôt âgés. »

Un sourire qui disparut subitement.

« Merde. Ils... ils ont entendu ?»

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, une grimace dessinée sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, on s'en fout. Viens-là, » l'invita dans un murmure l'homme, ouvrant la porte de moitié. Une serviette, nouée autour de sa hanche, couvrait jusqu'à sa mi-cuisse, laissant apparaître un corps magnifiquement musclé. Cloud rougit devant cette vision attendrissante qui lui était offerte, alors qu'une poignée puissante l'attirer dans la pièce étouffante de vapeur. Des lèvres douces, et légèrement humide se déposèrent soudainement contre les siennes, sans pré-avis, une main caressant avidement le bas de son T-shirt, provoquant chez Cloud des pulsions plus ou moins violentes. Chose à laquelle il mit rapidement fin, le feu battant dans l'entier de son corps.

« Zack ! Ils t'attendent ! » bafouilla-t-il, émoustillé de la tournée de ce simple baiser.

« Là, c'est mauvais signe. Un mec et une femme ? »

« Oui... »

« La cinquantaine ? Une femme adorable et un homme distant ? »

Cloud resta silencieux, plutôt surpris de l'ardeur de son amant. Une main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, écrasant ses mèches rebelles.

« T'aurais pas pu t'douter un instant que c'était mes parents ? Bon, vas les rejoindre en bas... j'me dépêche. »

Conservant son mutisme, le blond hocha docilement la tête et sortit de la salle de bain, pour ensuite rejoindre le couple qui l'attendait en bas. La femme l'accueillit avec un regard plus ou moins rempli de reproche, alors que l'homme ne semblait pas intéressé par le retour du garçon.

« Quel est ton prénom ? » demanda-t-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Euh... Cloud. Cloud Strife. »

« Et quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt... et un. Vingt-et-un ans. »

« Eh bien ! Tu es jeune, comparé à Zack. Du moins, il n'est pas si vieux que ça non plus... depuis combien de temps tu le connais ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an. »

Il ignora le marmonnement désavantageux du père, gêné.

« M'man ! Cesse donc de perturber Cloud avec tes questions ! »

Après des embrassades enjouées, le père se décida enfin à prononcer quelques paroles :

« Zack. As-tu une relation avec ce garçon ? »

Sa progéniture cligna des yeux, outré par le ton pris par son paternel.

« On baise tous les soirs. »

« Zack ! » gémit Cloud, affreusement gêné. La femme, elle, prenait jeu aux paroles de son fils, et lui souriait tendrement.

« J'étais presque sûre que tu finirais avec la jolie Aerith, » avoua-t-elle, amusée.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, » cracha son mari, la mâchoire serrée ; paroles que personne ne releva, malgré une pointe de tristesse lisible dans le regard brillant de Zack.

« Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ce... ça a été rapide, » murmura dans un bafouement le blond.

« Bientôt un an, » conclut Zack en attrapant tendrement son petit ami dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Zack, je suis désolée que ton père le prenne ainsi mais... c'est assez surprenant. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit avant ? »

« Je préférais que ça soit plus officiel. Il est venu habité ici y'a trois semaines, » fit-il en désignant le canapé avec un sourire en coin. Cloud se leva, quittant le confort des bras de son amant, et attrapa timidement sa main dans l'autre.

« Euh... en parlant d'officiel. Maintenant que vous êtes là, Madame Fair... je... je souhaiterais vous demander si vous acceptiez de m'accorder la main de votre fils ? »

Zack se plaqua brutalement la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Cloud, de plus en plus gêné de cette situation, portait un regard soutenu à la vieille femme, qui hocha généreusement la tête, les yeux brillants. A cet acquiescement, le SOLDAT lâcha un hurlement de joie, avant d'attraper son amant dans ses bras, le soulevant ainsi de terre. De ses yeux bleus coulait un flot de larmes...

« Mon Dieeu ! Mais t'es magnifique ! C'est... ooh ! Clouuudy ! »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un ultime baiser, au goût salé des larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couler, ce qui manqua d'arracher un sourire à Cloud. Faire pleurer Zack pour une telle raison... quel SOLDAT !

« Espèce d'idiiiiiiot ! Je t'aime tellement ! C'est trop mi-... »

Le brun s'interrompit, exerçant une pression sur les épaules de son partenaire qui l'obligea à se reculer de lui, Zack, dont le regard avait brutalement changé. Une tristesse infime, mais bien présente, embrumé ses yeux larmoyants.

« Tu pourrais sourire ! » bouda-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Cloud explosa de rire, avant de sentir des bras musclés l'embarquer dans un câlin des plus brûlant du monde.

* * *

Pwahaha ! *sort* Bon, l'écriture n'est pas très bonne, mais la fin, j'adore trop ! Et enfin un truc ENJOY quoi xD

Review ?


End file.
